The Fellowship of the Fans
by Cassa of the fans
Summary: The craziest thing can happen on a solstice. Join Cassa Lighthaven as she and her friends learn to live with their favourite book characters and the crazy powers they have been given. WARNING randomness will occur. This is my first fic so plz be nice! pairings are Legolas/OC Boromir/OC Gale/OC and like, 4 others. rated T cuz I'm paranoid. ENJOY!


**(AN: Hi! Welcome to my fic! (It's my first so no flames plz) Just a note, there is no update schedule for the story. Sorry, I am just really, really busy. Hope you like it. "Cassa of the fans" OUT. PEACE!) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's Cassa, Brittany, Brandi, Allison, Harriet, Laura, Peirce, Anna, Katy, and Tommy and the town they live in. Everything else goes to the respective authors :). **

I'm lying in bed listening to the ruckus outside of my door, being caused by eight of the weirdest girls on the planet. "Guys do you really have to do this at 2 A.M. IN THE FREAKING MORNING?!" I scream through the door. I get up, throw on a blue robe and walk out of my bedroom.

Rolling around on the floor, hitting each other over the heads with pillows, are the two resident Potterheads, Harriet and Laura. Sitting nearby on a couch, cheering them on, are my other housemates.

"By the One Ring what is going on?" I ask.

"Oh, you're up!" my bedroom mate Brittany says. "How do you think I could sleep when Harriet and Laura are fighting over… What are they fighting over?"

"Oh the usual, like who's cuter, which couples are more perfect for each other, you know that kind of thing," she smiles, flipping her blonde shoulder length hair.

"Yeah it's kinda hectic, oh! nice slam Harry!" says Brandi, one of the Twihards.

I quickly do a headcount "Umm… guys where is Allison?" I ask.

A pale face framed in thick, curly, rust red hair appears in front of me. "Right here Cassa! Sorry, I was watching the fight from above. I shall return to my perch now." The second Twihard does a backflip up onto the rafters.

"Man, she is crazy," I mutter.

"Heard that!" yells Allison.

"Hey are you going to sit down or what?" asks Katy, the only _Hunger Games_ fan in our group.

"Yeah just a second." I walk over to Harriet and Laura, "Girls, you're waking up the whole neighbourhood could you stop fighting please?"

Laura looks up and Harriet spits out a feather "Yeah, we'll be quiet." Laura says in the dreamy tone of voice that earned her the nickname _Luna_.

"Thank Olympus that's over."

"I thought I was going to go insane!" The twins, Peirce and Anna, appear from behind the couch.

"For the love of Percy Jackson you two, STOP FIGHTING!" Peirce says, obviously annoyed.

I think for a second.

"Well I don't think that any of us are going back to bed… you girls want to watch a movie?" A chorus of cheers erupts from the couch.

"Can we watch th…" Harriet starts "NO, NO WAY NOT IN A MILLION YEARS ARE WE WATCHING THE _PHILOSOPHER'S STONE_ AGAIN!" yell Brandi and Allison together.

Harriet pouts.

"Let's watch the _Fellowship of the Ring_, we haven't watched it in a while." I say.

"That and you're going through Legolas withdrawal" Katy laughs and gets a pillow to the face.

"For the last time Katy, I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON LEGOLAS!" I yell.

"Whatever you say Celeborn" Katy smirks.

"Katniss you kill me" I say, exasperation filling my voice.

"Put the movie in already, I wanna see Boromir!" Brittany whines, running her thumb over the cobalt blue glass pendant hanging from her neck.

"Hold on Bilbo!" I yell.

She scowls at the nickname I gave her. I finally find the disc and slip it into the DVD player.

"AHHHHHH! THE EYE!" scream Brittany and I, as an enormous fiery eye fills the screen. Allison drops down and grabs the remote, restarting the movie. The creepy Galadriel intro starts. There is a knock on the door. Gandalf style.

"AHHHHHH ITS THE CRAZY NEIGBHOURS!" screams Allison. I walk over to the window and peek out of the gap in the curtains.

"Alice, calm down. It's Tommy" I say to a very freaked out Allison.

I open the door. A 19 year old boy that resembles every single hero we like is standing on the stoop.

"Hey Cassa, what's up?" Tommy says.

"The Sky, Loremaster" I say sarcastically.

"Very funny, you're watching the _Fellowship of the Ring_. Can I join you?"

"Yeah come on in." I say.

He steps in the house and says something in elvish.

"What was that?" Asks Harriet, finally done de-feathering her mouth.

"I said it's good to be back" Tommy smiles.

He joins us on the couch as Allison presses play on the movie. We watch the entire movie. Brittany cries when Boromir dies just like she does every time we watch this movie, and I am constantly bombarded by Legolas jokes.

"CASSA AND LEGOLAS SITTIN' IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-mumpf!" I slam Katy in the face with a pillow before she can complete the taunt.

"KATY!" I scream at her "NO MORE LEGOLAS JOKES, TAUNTS OR ANYTHING ELSE!"

The entire group smirks at me.

"That's my Fellowship," Tommy smiles, as the sun begins to rise outside of the house.

20 hours later, we are still glued to the TV and are watching _Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief_. As the movie ends we all yawn.

"I'm going home guys. See you tomorrow," Tommy says.

"See ya Loremaster," I smile.

I go back to my room, tailed by Brittany. I brush my teeth and look at my reflection in the mirror. My reflection stares back at me. The silver-gray pendant hanging around my neck glows softly. _That's odd, _I think, _that doesn't seem normal. _I yawn and pad off to my bed.

"Whatever, it won't do anything," I mutter. I snuggle under my covers and fall asleep.

I don't know how long I slept but when I wake up I hear voices.

"What trickery is this?" says one voice. It sounds like Boromir. I open one eye, and scream.

**AN: Sooo... what do you think? Was there any character you liked? If so plz tell me in a review! Next chapter the heroes come in! be ready :) Cassa of the fans out! PEACE! **


End file.
